


something's happening

by humanbehavior



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Gen, Host Clubs, Trans Character, anyway, i tried to make it like. kinda obvious, im gay mentally ill n poc yall, im the representation every american show needs rn, seonghwa has ocd, thats enough representation for today i think, wait im kidding, wooyoung is trans um 🥺
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: hongjoong doesn't reallygethost clubs.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	something's happening

**Author's Note:**

> when u started rewatching ohshc so ur crush on kyoya forms again so u put in on ur ult 🙈🙈🙈 mlm tingz.....  
> (also yes i hc kyoya to have ocd so.....seonghwa 🤝 kyoya)

hongjoong doesn't really  _ get  _ host clubs. i mean, it's great that you know, his friends had things to do outside of school but he just didn't think that a host club would be it. when his friends had first told him about it, he thought it was like prostitution. alright look, he's not too sure where that idea in his brain came from it just did. that's all he thought it was until today. 

seonghwa had called hongjoong begging him to come to the music room and hongjoong was scared to be completely honest. the minute hongjoong walks into the room, he's shocked. i mean, he's expecting to see like, a casting couch but that's just not it. the room is a magnificent place. there's a chandelier on the ceiling, colored glass on the windows reflecting onto the floor leaving a colorful rainbow on the soft brown tables with carved elegant designs on the legs. 

hongjoong doesn't have much time to admire the empty club room as seonghwa quickly comes up to him, pushing his glasses up with the movement of his shoulder as he jots down something quickly in a black soft bound journal. 

"hey," hongjoong starts, looking around the room, "um, what's all of this?"

not even peeking up from his journal, seonghwa replies, "the club, you know." 

"cool, cool." hongjoong says, still looking around the room to avoid the awkward silence between the two. 

seonghwa clicks his pen and shuts the journal and holds it carefully between his hands. seonghwa pushes his glasses up before apologizing to hongjoong, "sorry about that, um, you know."

hongjoong nods, "fifteen seconds, i know. anyways, what'd you call me for?"

seonghwa smiles softly and says, "well, you know how some kids come into this room like, unaware of what exactly this is?" 

"uh-huh." 

"so," seonghwa sighs," that happened again for like, the thousandth time. but it was different because they broke some fancy ass vase and you know yeosang right?" 

hongjoong nodded, "yeah. blonde one, right?" 

seonghwa peers at hongjoong, squinting his eyes, "there's two blondes, joong." 

"oh," hongjoong realizes, "the one that like, looks like royalty basically. the one that's really attached to you and keeps calling you mom, that one."

"so you  _ do  _ know him." 

hongjoong shrugs, "yeah, i guess. seen him around, never actually talked to him." 

seonghwa nods, "alright. so as i was saying, yeosang was basically like, i know you're poor so work for us at this host club and there was no way that they could say no so basically this is a really and i mean really, long way of asking if you could get me a spare uniform." 

hongjoong groans, "who is this kid?" 

seonghwa looks around the room, "jesus fuck, where did they put him?" 

seonghwa begins walking and hongjoong follows close by, still looking in awe at this place. i mean, he knew the school was fancy but he didn't know it was  _ this  _ fancy. seonghwa ends up finding yeosang with wooyoung, a regular at the school nurse where hongjoong spent his free periods at. 

"oh, hey wooyoung, " hongjoong says casually and yeosang stares at him in awe, he slowly gets up from a red chair that looked oddly similar to a chair that only kings would sit in. 

"how do you know him?" yeosang asks, tilting his head to the side, like an innocent puppy. 

hongjoong shrugs, "uh, he comes to the nurses office like twice a month so, yeah. " 

"what for?" yeosang asks.

"um, i can't give out that information, yeosang." hongjoong looks at wooyoung in his baggy dark purple sweater who's sat on a regular plastic school chair and he looks as if hongjoong had saved his life by not answering that question. 

"you can get a uniform though, correct?" seonghwa asks. 

"yeah," hongjoong nods, he looks aside to wooyoung, "what size do you wear, like in general." 

"medium." 

"okay," hongjoong peeks at the door as if he were asking to leave and yeosang nods with a sincere smile laid upon his lips, "of course! the sooner the better." 

hongjoong had quickly gotten the uniform from the nurses office which wasn't too far from the club, it was a few classes down. once hongjoong had returned, he didn't even know what to think of them, he'd known most of them as these posh, elegant boys but right now? right now, they acted like complete normal teenage boys, well besides wooyoung who was just staring at them watching from aside with a tall boy who seemed to tower over everyone. what had hongjoong walked in on? well, he wasn't too sure either. all he knew was that seonghwa was standing by a storage closet turning on and off the light repeatedly, and the boys were screaming encouraging words at him. 

"come on king!" one of the brunette boys, who he would later learn were in fact twins, yelled. 

"get to that lucky number! come on!" the other one yelled, both of them continuing to encourage him. 

wooyoung, who stood next to him quietly said, "i've never seen anyone this excited to get to the number fifteen. " 

seonghwa soon stood back from the closet entrance, calling out yeosang in a small voice, "yeosang, can you close the door for me?" 

yeosang jumped up from where he sat on the tiled floor and hurriedly rushed to the small closet. yeosang shut the door and they both turned around to the rest of the room. 

"oh! the uniform!" seonghwa says, quickly making his way to hongjoong who has the uniform in hand. yeosang follows closely, the sound of his school shoes tapping quietly on the tiled floor. yeosang turns to wooyoung who's stood nearby and lays it out in his hands. wooyoung stares at yeosang unimpressed with whatever majestic gesture he was attempting and clearly failing at. 

"where do i change at?" wooyoung asks and yeosang gestures to the corner of the room which has curtains all around it held up by a pole. hongjoong wasn't concerned about how literally anyone could come and look in easily but the fact that they even had a god damn  _ dressing room _ . 

yeosang opens the curtains and as wooyoung makes his way in, yeosang curtly smiles and puts a hand over his hand and slightly bows, "m'lady, " he jokes. wooyoung rolls his eyes as he makes it into the dressing room and takes the curtain from yeosangs hands to shut it. 

seonghwa looks at hongjoong, who has just been standing around awkwardly at this point: "you haven't been properly introduced to everyone yet, have you?" 

hongjoong shakes his head, "no, not really."

seonghwa sighs, pushing his glasses up with his hand swiftly, "okay, come on, i'll introduce you." 

they walk around the room and quickly stop to two brunette boys, who are sat at one of the fancy tables, talking or maybe they were even possibly arguing but hongjoong had no idea, they sounded so aggressive in their words but they didn't raise their voice one bit. 

"no, look, we don't live  _ on  _ the earth, we live  _ in  _ the earth, jesus." 

"what? that's like the same thing, don't be lying about that stuff."

"no it's fucking not, listen-" 

the two got interrupted by seonghwa, who cleared this throat from behind the two. the two turned around and the one on the left with a round face and the taller of the two looked up at hongjoong and politely smiled,"hi," he turned to seonghwa, "who's this?"

"my friend," seonghwa simply replies. 

the other boy next to him spoke, "wow, you have friends outside of this club?" 

seonghwa playfully glared at him before turning back to hongjoong and gesturing at the boy who spoke first, "that is yunho and the other-" seonghwa looked at the boy who was grinning playfully at him, "-is jongho."

yunho looks up to hongjoong from his seat and furrows his eyebrows, "i think i've seen you before. you work in the nurse's office, correct?"

hongjoong nods, "well, not really work, i mean i don't get paid or anything. i just hang around there in my free periods." 

seonghwa continues,"so yunho and jongho are twins, which is kind of obvious, i assume." 

hongjoong nods slowly, understanding. all he wanted to know is what the actual fuck was their argument about. 

seonghwa walks away and hongjoong follows quickly behind him, they stop at two boys. one of them was a tall man who towered over both of them. sat next to the man who was towering over like a bodyguard, was a small boy. or was it a child? hongjoong couldn't tell honestly. anyway, the small boy on the floor had soft honey blonde curly hair and in his hands was a shiba dog throw pillow. 

"um, hongjoong, this is san and mingi." seonghwa says as he gestures towards the two, san looks up and smiles, with gums and all. mingi doesn't look, or even acknowledge that the two are even there. 

hongjoong stares at san in disbelief and looks at seonghwa, "is that a child?" 

seonghwa sighs,"no, okay, he's eighteen." 

hongjoong swears in that very moment his eyes could've popped out of his skull, he exclaims, "he's eighteen?" 

seonghwa nods, as if it's something that happened all the time. which it probably did due to how young san looked with his soft, chubby cheeks and his attitude had one of a cheerful child. 

"then how old is mingi? like twenty?" hongjoong jokes around, thinking that san is the younger of the two. 

"no?" seonghwa says, "mingi is seventeen. " 

hongjoong pauses, "huh, okay." hongjoong knows he probably  _ should  _ be used to this with how weird this host club was but he honestly wasn't. 

  
  


hongjoong walks away awkwardly, avoiding all contact with those two. hongjoong doesn't know why he felt so awkward around the two except for that he had assumed one of them was a twelve year old and the other was a twenty year old. i mean, who wouldn't be embarrassed, really, after all of that. 

"so," hongjoong says, "this was nice and all but i've gotta go since i know your club lets people in like, " hongjoong took out phone and checked the time, "in like, ten minutes." 

seonghwa smiled to himself, "you don't get it do you?" 

hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows, "hm?" 

seonghwa sighed, "yeosang, he doesn't get it!" 

yeosang walked with stride over to seonghwa and hongjoong with the sound of his shoes on the tiles following quickly behind. yeosang smiled at him, similarly to how seonghwa smiled at him, as if he were stupid or something. 

"you've been recruited to the host club, congratulations!" 

hongjoong pauses, thinking about what yeosang had just said. he'd gotten recruited into a place that he'd initially thought was weird. hongjoong, still in shock said the only word his brain could even form at the time, 

  
  
  


".......huh?"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yall i jus started anime again for the first time in 2 yrz n........im almost caught up with bnha.....its been 2 days. uh what the actual fuck is wrong w me 😐


End file.
